dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ender Dragon vs Ridley
In games dragons that are purple are very common but these two are the main protagonists The Ender Dragon the beast of Minecraft and Ridley Samus’s rival who will win The Ender Dragon the Ender Beast or Ridley the space pirate today well find out on DBX!! Will the Ender Dragon Have a feast or will Ridley show he’s the cunning god of death? Pre-Fight In the end some players were about to defeat the dragon the mighty Ender Dragon roared letting the island shake. Suddenly a massive space ship came crashing into the ground making a massive explosion. The players and dragon looked but the Beastly dragon walked to it. Suddenly Ridley flew out and roared at the Dragon who roared back. Ridley looked at the egg the Ender Dragon roared at him and rammed into him. Ridley charged at the mama dragon while the players watched. FIGHT!!! The Ender Dragon rammed into Ridley who fell back. The Ender Dragon bit into Ridley causing the beast to bite back. The Ender Dragon began breathing ender fire turning the spot she bit on Ridley a dark purple. Ridley grabbed The Ender Dragon and slammed her into a podium and bit into her neck. The Ender Dragon. But the end crystals healed her and she breathed into his face blinding him for a bit. The Ender Dragon then rammed her tail into the podium letting it fall on Ridley. Ridley shouted in pain and grew bigger the size of the Ender Dragon to be precise. Ender Dragon used their head to head butt Ridley who fell back onto his spine. Ridley roared before ramming into the dragon and bit her. The Ender Dragon quickly fought back with a massive blow to Ridley’s chest. Ender Dragon happily roared at Ridley who was about to fly into the air. Both flew as the Minecraft players watched both dragons roared rammed and beat the crap outta each other. But the Ender Dragon got the upper hand quickly bit into his stomach puncturing some bones. He was still flying g but the dragon bit his wings and tore the, off. Ridley shouted in pain and fell almost at the edge of the island. The Ender Dragon landed near the poor Ridley who was defeated almost with all her fight she let out one final roar shaking the island breathing ender fire into the face of Ridley blinding him. Ridley and the Ender Dragon stared before Ridley collapsed off the island falling into the endless void his body slowly fading from sight as the might dragon watched. Aftermath The Players were recording and uploaded Ridley vs Ender Dragon onto YouTube everyone was shocked by this and the video got over 1,000,000,000 views but before that they battled the dragon still going on. The Ender Dragon roars as Ridley’s body is falling through the void. Forever never to be seen again. Results The Winner Of this Dbx is.... The Ender Dragon!! Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Big themed DBx Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights